


Silent Musings

by ladyfeather



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Gen, Sanami Matoh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 22:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2000292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyfeather/pseuds/ladyfeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Chief reminiscing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Musings

**Silent Musings**

It was a slow day in the precinct, there were a few active cases, but nothing too serious. He leaned back to enjoy the temporary lull, sipping the coffee he had just freshly poured. Even the smoke from the ashtray rose lazily to the ceiling.

His thoughts drifted to the ex-street kid, the one he now considered close enough to be called his son, not that he would admit it to him. He had seen him mature over the past few years, watched as he became a man to be proud of.

The fiery temper had been reined in, replaced by a quiet logic that coldly scrutinized situations first. The mischievous behavior had been replaced with a needle-sharp sense of humor. Oh there were a few outbursts yet, but less frequent as the years passed, most mellowing into oblivion. In a way he missed the random outbursts.

Ryo was the cause of the change, no doubt there. The man had taken the raw materials of that wild spirit and shaped them into a exceptional man. It helped too that Ryo loved him as much as he loved Ryo, and he listened to Ryo. There was mutual respect between them. It amazed him to see how opposite they were, yet so in tune with each other.

His thoughts were interrupted by a cacophony of noise outside his office, the peace shattered by the same person previously occupying his thoughts, flinging open the door without knocking.

'Chief, we caught the arsonist in the act!', Dee bragged. They're booking him now!


End file.
